yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
City Of Rampage
City Of Rampage (Swedish: Staden som löper amok) is a Vanalker Studios Zoo Tycoon 2 series made by Vanalker, and is one of several such series made by him. Despite its title (which it was given when the original plot was written), it's actually a series consisting of parts that were never made. Most of these don't use the original plots but some do. According to The Rsoa Jursi Forum, City Of Rampage is "Piece Of Cake! Series 1". Etymology The title "City Of Rampage" is referring to the original plot when T-Rexes attacked a small town. In Extinct Animals (which of course added dinosaurs to the game), some dinosaurs like T-Rexes can go on rampage (in Swedish löpa amok). When the T-Rexes were in that state, they had the potential of damaging the town (or city as the title suggests, although it's actually a town). "City Of Rampage" has nothing to do with the current plot, however when some thinking is put into it, it kinda makes sense because the series is just about all kinds of adventures in all kinds of places which could kinda be seen as a city on rampage. History Start thumb|The teaser image City Of Rampage was one of some series planned for making in July 2011. The plot of the beginning was even written: Serien kommer att handla om en liten tätort som plötsligt får en mardröm. Några T- Rex förstör tätorten. Olkov Armiv står redan då utanför och pratar när en T-Rex kommer fram och löper amok. Which literally means (in Vanalker-style English): This series will be about a small town that suddenly gets a nightmare. Some T-Rexes are about to destroy it. As that happens, Olkov Armiv talks about some stuff when one of these T-Rexes becomes aggressive. An image (Teaser-type) was even taken by Vanalker, showing Eayian tý Výul (not mentioned by name) talking. It has been confirmed that he is talking with Olkov Armiv. However the plot erroneously claims Olkov Armiv is the one talking in the teaser image when it is actually someone else. However, because of Vanalker being unable to place any T-Rexes (he did not have Extinct Animals), the series was delayed. Even after Vanalker was able to do so, his plans did not include City Of Rampage. Despite the plot calling the settlement a small town (Swedish: liten tätort, actually meaning small locality), the series name and TRJF topic call it a city. Plot change Vanalker's decision to change the plot was announced as early as September 25, 2011. On April 2, 2012 Vanalker announced that he would make City Of Rampage and The Bad Forest. Part 1 of City Of Rampage was made the same day, but the plot was changed. Basically, City Of Rampage would use scenes from videos that Vanalker never made. A list over the known parts: * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 * Part 10 * Part 11 (not made yet) However, two parts had their plots changed. Part 9 was originally planned to be a space movie (or probably): * Part 9: Probably another space movie. FIGURING OUT WHAT OLKOV WILL SAY AND THE EDITING THEN I START TO MAKE PART 9 WHEN PART 8 IS FINISHED AND UPLOADED TO YOUTUBE Part 10's plot was unspecified: * Part 10: Unknown, I have to figure out what I want to do. FIGURING OUT WHICH MOVIE THIS WILL BE